Dream Eaten
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: If you find yourself in a dream, you think it is so real. But what if you can't tell if you're in a dream, what if you think this is real? And how did you get here? Puppyshipping


**A/N: So when I was falling asleep one night, I thought about this story. I was amazed by it, and I wanted to write it down because I just fell in love with it. So that night, I couldn't even fall asleep because I was afraid that I was going to forget what it was about that night. I hope you like it :)**

**Oh and sorry if there's a lot of errors, my beta...well she can't edit my stories for a while. My poor beta might have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, so she can't go on a computer for now, if any of you would like to be my beta for the time my beta can't be here, you can PM me.**

* * *

I was...somewhere. There were people laughing. Were they laughing at me? I didn't know a single person there. I had to get away. I ran as fast as I could, and I jumped. Jumped...jumped where? Water gently caressed my skin. Water? I must be underwater right? How am I breathing? Where am I? No...the more important question was..._who _am I?

My name......what is my name? I looked at my hands as if they gave me the answers I wanted. Giving up, I put them down, and looked around. Maybe I could find someone here...but could they breathe underwater like myself? Wait, if I could breath underwater, would that mean I am a fish? But no...I have feet and hands like a regular person.

"Jou!" Someone called out. That name...it sounds so familiar. Is it my name? Could it be that the owner of that voice knows who I am?

"Jou!" The voice echoed again. Why does this voice sound so familiar? A lost forgotten voice, I think I know the owner of that childish voice. I started swimming towards the voice, a thrill of excitement ran through my body.

"Jou!" The voice came from two directions this time. Then three, four, five different directions. There was so many I couldn't figure out which one was the right one.

"JOU! JOU! JOU! JOU!" It was to the point where all the voiced blended together to create just noise. I covered my ears with my palms and shut my eyes tightly.

"STOP!" I cried out, and exactly that happened. It was quiet again, but this time I couldn't breath. My oxygen was going fast, and I could barely hold my breath. Air bubbles escaped my nose, as I started swimming to the top of this place. Finally, when I thought I was going to die, I made it to the top of the water. Gasping for air, I looked around. This wasn't the place I has left, there was nobody here.

Knitting my brows together, I looked around to find an exit out of this place. Before I got out of the water, I looked at my reflection. I had puffy blond hair, creamy skin, and honey eyes. Yes...I remember how I look now, Jonouchi Katsuya. That is my name... Running a hand through my hair I got out of the water.

I found an exit, and I started heading towards it. But I stopped mid-step, I heard a choked sobbed. Who could that be? There was nobody here. When I turned to see who made that noise, I was startled to find the atmosphere had changed again. White walls enclosed into a small little room. I was gripping a small door handle, this would be the exit if the atmosphere didn't change.

I heard the cry again, and I saw a hunched figure hovering over another figure. The hunched figure had chestnut hair, and other other body...my God, it was me. The hunched man got up, and I saw his face. Oh god...why does have to look so familiar? What's his name?

Syrin? Setric? No those are all idiotic names, and I know his name isn't idiotic...nothing about him is idiotic....Seto! Yes...that's his name. But he didn't like to be called that. He had another name that everyone called him...what was it? I can't remember...Seto rubbed his eyes, and looked at the other me.

"Jou, do you even know that I love you?" He asked the other me.

"No you don't," I told him. He didn't reply, or say anything...did he even hear me? The other me, I just realized, was hooked to a machine, and he was sleeping. Was he in a coma?

"I love your hair, your skin, your smile, your laugh, everything." He told the sleeping me, kissing the other me's fingers.

"Lies!" I screamed. "All lies! You're lying! You never loved me! You just used me!" I screamed at the top of my lunges, but still he didn't hear me. I remember now. Seto is a liar, and he lied to get me to fall in love with him. He stood up, and faced me.

"Jou." He said looking straight into my eyes. "You need to wake up." And he vanished right before my eyes.

"Wake......up?" I whispered. When I said that, the walls started tearing down, and everything turned black. It was time to wake up

* * *

I woke up, and saw something standing over me. I squinted to figure who was standing over me. I remembered my dream I had not too long ago...was it Seto?

"My God." 'Seto' said. "He's awake! Nurse! Somebody! He's awake!" He cried out happily.

"Seto...?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded.

"Yes puppy, it's me Seto." He whispered comfortingly.

"You don't hate me?" I quietly asked.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked running fingers through my hair.

"Because of those mean things I told you." In my dream, I remember saying those horrible words to him. _Lies! All lies! You're lying! You never loved me! You just used me! _Just like in reality. But when I told him that, I ran away from his house...and looking straight at two bright lights. A car accident.

"No...no puppy I don't hate you."

"I didn't mean them."

"I know." He said and kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed back. I was no longer in that awful dream, and reality was so much sweeter than that dream.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like it! **If you would like to be my beta for a while don't forget to PM me :)**


End file.
